


Dance with me

by narwinds



Series: Newtmas Drabbles [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwinds/pseuds/narwinds
Summary: no betas we post mistakes like fools.listened to fourth of july by fob on repeat while writing this.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> no betas we post mistakes like fools.  
> listened to fourth of july by fob on repeat while writing this.

The night was warm, the stars of the desert shone brightly above them, the moon kept silent vigil, and Thomas thought about what it would have been like if things were different. 

If they kept their memories.  
If they had known each other before wckd.  
If they hadn't been drafted by wckd.  
If the world around them hadn't died.

Would they have somehow found their way to eachother. 

Fireworks. 

Burning lights that traced through the skies, beautiful and dazzling.

Bombs.

Decimating the landscapes and the structures around them, lighting the night up with fire and screams. 

A hand on his back startled him out of his thoughts.

Newt smiled down at him, “woah there, Tommy, didn’t mean t’ scare ya like that.”

Thomas let out a breath, trying not to show his disappointment when Newt removed the hand from his shoulder. 

The blond boy held something out to him, liquid in a glass jar that the campfire they had going turned dark amber. Thomas sniffed it and tried (and failed) not to wrinkle his nose. 

“Just like old times.” Newt huffed and sank down next to him, leaning on the rock behind them for support. His form blocked the harsh light of the fire, and thomas didn't hide the fact that he was staring at the way the light illuminated Newt’s profile. 

The night was warm.

Thomas’s mouth twisted into a reluctant smile, and he tore his eyes away from the other boy, instead looking down at the drink in his hand as he swirled it around the jar. He took as large a gulp as he could, trying to get it all down at once, and savored the way it burned down his throat before he had to cough. 

He thought back to the last time it had been like this, Newt finding him on his own, away from the group, bringing him a drink, sitting close. How long ago had that been, those first nights in the glade, when they though their biggest problem was grievers. 

He took another swig, one more and the drink would be gone, and Thomas started to feel the beginning of a haze settle over him. 

Newt regarded him quietly, drinking out of his own jar, albeit slower than Thomas. Thomas could feel every point of contact they made sitting this close together —was intensely aware of it. 

One more gulp and the drink was gone, and he sent himself in a fit of coughing. The burn in his throat felt like an extension of the thoughts threatening to suffocate him. 

They didn't say another word to each other until Newt let one of his hands rest on top on Thomas’s. 

Thomas looked over sharply the sudden movement making his head spin for a second. 

But new wasn't looking at him, instead his eyes were turned skyward 

 

He looked down at their hands, roughly the same size, both caloused and nails dirty, but newts were more slender. 

“Tommy.” his name was said softly, and it brought his eyes back up to the boy in front of him, backlit by the fire. Thomas didn't know how long he stared, didn't care to, all he cared about was committing this moment to memory. 

“Dance with me,” Thomas said, voice hoarse. 

Newt looked as surprised as thomas himself was at the request. Where had that come from?

But now it was out there, and Thomas was hardly one to take back the words as they hung in the air before them. “Dance with me.” he repeated, gripping Newt’s hand tighter in his own. He pulled the blond up with him and led him to the fire, welcoming the heat that kissed his skin even though it felt like he was burning alive from the inside. 

Thomas held him gently, hands on Newt’s hips. It was less of them dancing and more of a gentle sway that brought them closer and closer until there was no space between them. 

The look Newt gave him was hard to determine, but the way the light danced over his face was absurdly beautiful. Mesmerizing. 

“You’re staring.” Newt let a smile slowly work its way across his face, and Thomas couldn't deny it if he tried. 

Thomas grinned deviously, something newt immediately took notice of, and suddenly Newt was in his arms, feet off the ground, and Thomas was spinning them.

If he looked back on the moment, Thomas wouldn't be able to say how he kept from toppling over with Newt in his arms, but then, in that moment, it didn't really matter. 

Newt let out a shriek and clutched at Thomas’s shoulders, laugh splitting the air, and several people around the fire whistled, he could hear Brenda and Frypan cheering, but the only thing he cared about was the boy in his arms, glowing golden in the firelight. 

Thomas let out a cheer of his own to match. 

When he let Newt back down they wore twin grins, laughter still reverberating through them. Their eyes locked, and Thomas felt something warm bloom in his chest, a gentle constricting of his heart. 

If things had been different, would they have still had this moment?

His thoughts felt thick, the world turned around him, though not unpleasantly and he could clearly see the flush on Newt’s face. Though if it was from the alcohol or something else, Thomas didn't know. 

He couldn't find it in himself to care. All that mattered was that smile and the knowing way Newt looked at him with those bright eyes and the pulse that pounded through his veins at the thought that all that was just for him, just for them, for this thing that they shared here. 

The fire was warm against his back as they swayed, the world reduced down to only them, to the feel of each other's heartbeats, to their breaths and their thoughts.

The night was warm, the stars of the desert shone brightly above them while the moon kept silent vigil.

And for a moment, just a moment, maybe they would be alright.


End file.
